western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rawhide
'Rawhide '''was a popular TV-series of 8 seasons that ran from 1959 to 1965. Storyline Set in the 1860s, Rawhide portrays the challenges faced by the drovers of a cattle drive. There are 20–25 riders looking after 3,000 head of cattle, the maximum manageable herd. The cattle drive begins in San Antonio, Texas, and makes its way along the Sedalia Trail. - Source: Wikipedia.org Cast :''For the category page 'Rawhide characters' click here Starring In order of no. of appearances *Paul Brinegar (207 episodes as Wishbone) *Steve Raines (202 episodes as Jim Quince) *Clint Eastwood (191 episodes as Rowdy Yates) *Eric Fleming (189 episodes as Gil Favor) *James Murdock (182 episodes as Mushy) *Rocky Shahan (171 episodes as Joe Scarlet) *Sheb Wooley (103 episodes as Pete Nolan) *Robert Cabal (98 episodes as Hey Soos) Seasons and episodes :For the category page 'Rawhide seasons' click here :For the category page 'Rawhide episodes' click here Rawhide ran for 8 seasons. During these years a total of 217 episodes aired. For a full overiew of all Rawhide seasons, episodes and air dates click here. Seasons Music Intro (theme song) The theme of Rawhide was created and composed by Dimitri Tiomkin, the lyrics were written by Ned Washington and the song was recorded by Frankie Laine. Even though the visuals of the intro changed throughout the series Laine could be heard singing the theme song from the first episode to the last. Show/Hide lyrics Beyond the Sun Another theme that could be heard in various Rawhide episodes was a song called Beyond the Sun, a theme by Russ Garcia that most likely got its name when Lenny Adelson wrote the lyrics to it. In The Pitchwagon (episode 21 of season 4) Clint Eastwood performed the song as Rowdy Yates. Show/Hide lyrics Images Rawhide - Incident near the Promised Land - Image 2.png Rawhide - The Long Count - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident in the Middle of Nowhere - Image 4.png Rawhide - Mrs. Harmon - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident of the Big Blowout - Image 7.png Rawhide - Incident at Rio Doloroso - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident of the Broken Word - Image 2.png Rawhide - The Pursuit - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident at the Top of the World - Image 6.png Rawhide - Incident of the Fish Out of Water - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident of the Phantom Bugler - Image 2.png Rawhide - A Man Called Mushy - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident of the Widowed Dove - Image 1.png Rawhide - Incident of the Running Iron - Image 5.png Rawhide - Incident of the Prophecy - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident of the New Start - Image 6.png Rawhide - Incident at Cactus Wells - Image 1.png Rawhide - Incident of the Boomerang - Image 5.png Videos Rawhide Intro Rawhide - The Pitchwagon - Clint Eastwood singing 'Beyond the Sun' Rawhide - Incident at Crooked Hat - Two Men Walk Into a Bar Rawhide - Incident of the Hostages - Clint Eastwood singing 'Rowdy' Category:Series Category:Episodes